Blader of Andromeda
by Chris358
Summary: I introduce a new Blader and a new Beyblade in the original plot of Metal Fusion, Masters and Fury. His Beyblade is Flame Andromeda TR145XS. The Andromeda Energy Ring is unique, and XS is Xtreme Spike. He has a Special Move that wipes out all Beys of mythical creatures. He builds up an extreme rivalry with Kyoya and falls in love with Hikaru.
1. MF Episode 6: Debut of Hikaru

I do not own Beyblade: Metal Fight. This fanfiction story is an adaptation of the original Beyblade: Metal Fight plot with the Andromeda Beyblade and her Blader. All rights reserved.

The Blader encounters Hikaru at her début. She asks him where Gingka is.

\- Euh, excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Gingka Hagane?  
\- You now have other things to worry about than Gingka. I think I'm your first concern! If you can't take me down, you surely can't take down Gingka. I'm way stronger than him.  
\- You? Stronger than Gingka Hagane? Gimme a break. You really shouldn't underestimate him.  
\- And you shouldn't underestimate ME, little girl. Let's battle!  
\- Bring it on! Three,  
\- Two,  
"One, LET IT RIP!"

Andromeda stays standing still while Aquario attacks. When it hits, Hikaru notices her opponent's extreme defense and balance. She tries to break through using her Special Move, but the Bey even blocks that attack.  
"What's happening? Aquario's Special Move can't break through? Why?"  
" I told you not to underestimate me. Even a vicious attack type like Aquario will never smash through the wall of my Flame Andromeda. You can just keep trying until all of your stamina is drained."

After a while, Aquario is running out of stamina and Hikaru is getting desperate of why she's losing. Suddenly she notices cracks in the concrete in a trail of Andromeda's path. She takes a closer look at the Performance Tip and notices it's extremely sharp. Finally, she concludes:  
"So that's why I couldn't understand it. Thanks to that Triple Roller Spin Track, Andromeda has lots of defense, deceiving me as it looked like a defense-type, while it's actually a stamina-type!"  
"So you finally noticed it, but it's too late for you, my girl. Attack types like Aquario will lose a battle if their opponent can endure long enough."  
Aquario is severely wobbling indeed.  
"Now it's my turn. Go'ndromeda! Special Move, Old-Greek firesword!"  
Andromeda suddenly starts moving and bursts into flames. She shows her aura: A woman in a complete armor suit, holding a burning sword. All in a dark pink colour. Andromeda lashes out and defeats Aquario with ease. She then jumps back in the Blader's hand.

Andromeda's Blader wins.

Hikaru falls on her knees. "No, I lost!" The Blader stretches his hand for her, but she refuses.  
"I lost the rights to battle you."  
"What do you mean? This isn't the way a true Blader should think. If a true Blader loses a battle, he/she just tries again." He gives Aquario back to her, gets up and prepares Andromeda for another battle. "Come on and launch! Don't just sit there, what kind of Blader are you if you keep mourning about every loss?"  
Finally, Hikaru gets up.  
"That's what I'm talking about. Are you ready?"  
"Yes sure I am. Three,"  
"Two, one, LET IT RIP!"

Hikaru is still suffering of Andromeda's titanic defense, but now she isn't deceived by her being a stamina type any longer. Hikaru now knows te cause of Andromeda's defense and its weaknesses. She re-activates Infinite Assault and targets the Spin Track itself. Three Aquarios attack Andromeda in perfect synchrome. They each hit a weak spot on the TR145 Spin Track, a place where no Rollers are. Andromeda jumps in the air and her Blader activates another Special Move: Feet Impact. Andromeda speeds down, but she loses track of the real Aquario and crashes on the ground. Before she can regain her balance, a dozen Aquarios attack her and she gets a slip-out.

Hikaru wins.

This time, it's Andromeda's Blader who falls on his knees. Hikaru summons Aquario back.  
"Thank you, Aquario. This one's for you, for always being there for me."  
She leaves. The Blader gets up and smiles, he doesn't care about his loss, because he had two awesome battles and he helped a girl find her true Blader Spirit. Yep, he sure had a good day.


	2. MF Episode 8: Battle with Gingka

After Hikaru lost to Gingka, she finds him and tells her story.

\- And that mysterious Blader said he was stronger than you and...  
\- Stronger than me? Impossible! Do you know where to find him? I'll take revenge for you!  
\- Thanks, Gingka. He's in the hotel at the City Bowl, but you really don't have to...  
\- Nonsense, Hikaru! I'll go to him and defeat him for ya!

Gingka soon finds him at the hotel.

\- Hey, you! Are you the one who battled Hikaru Hasama and claimed to be stronger than me?  
\- Yes I am, Gingka Hagane. Turn back, before it's too late for ya!  
\- I will never run away from a battle! Bring it on!

They draw their Beys and begin a stadium-free battle.

Gingka is also surprised by Andromeda's titanic defense and nearly falls into the same trap as Hikaru fell in. Luckily, he immediately discovers the XS Performance tip, unravels the truth and switches strategy.

"Okay, Pegasus! Time to try something else! Go high!"

Pegasus uses a rock to jump into the air.

"Special Move! Pegasus Starblast attack!"

Pegasus smashes on top of Andromeda's Energy Ring. Andromeda is thrown away, but she is able to land on her Tip and regains balance soon after. Gingka's strategy has worked, but it wasn't enough.

"Now you made me really angry, Gingka Hagane! Go'ndromeda! Special Move: Parasite of Mythology!"

Andromeda shows her aura, but instead of a burning sword, she's holding a regular sword. Andromeda puts her sword in the sheath, shakes her right hand, and suddenly she's having a lightsword.

"Be careful, Gingka. One hit of Andromeda's lightsword and it's game over for Pegasus."

Andromeda speeds up and approaches Pegasus with her deadly lightsword.

"Oh, no! Pegasus, dodge!"

Pegasus desperately tries to dodge Andromeda's lashes.

"That's useless. Pegasus will never be able to keep dodging forever."

In the end, it loses speed and is hit. Pegasus' speed is reduced to zero and it gets a slip-out.

Andromeda's Blader wins.

"I can't believe it! I LOST! And I did promise Hikaru to take revenge..."

""Actually, you just had bad luck with your type of Bey. The Parasite of Mythology immediately defeats every Beyblade of a mythological creature, like unicorns, dragons, centaurs and pegasi. But it doesn't work on real-life animals like bulls, lions and 'the water'."


	3. MF Episode 20-21: The Survival Battle

Andromeda's Blader enters the Survival Battle. He stays hidden until the number of players has shrunk to less than 100. At that moment, he shows himself to Kyoya.  
"So you are the great Kyoya Tategami? Not so great, if you ask me."  
Kyoya doesn't take that insult and threatens him.  
"What did you say? You don't look so tough either."  
"Oh yeah? Wanna battle, fierce lion?"  
"Ha! I don't have time for little rats like you, I'll go and find a serious opponent."  
Kyoya turns his back on him and wants to walk away, when suddenly Hikaru shows up and challenges Andromeda's Blader.  
"I still own you a battle! You are the one who defeated Gingka, right!  
Kyoya hears this and gets resolute to battle Andromeda's Blader. If he defeated Gingka, and Kyoya defeats him, Kyoya will proof to have outclassed Gingka!  
\- Defeated Gingka hm? Okay them, I'll battle you.  
\- Wait a sec! I want to battle him too!  
\- Wait for your turn, miss! I was the first one to be challenged by him!  
The discussion of Hikaru &amp; Kyoya fires up and they almost end up battling each other. Andromeda's Blader has the solution: "Why don't we start a triple battle?"  
"Let's do this! Three!"  
'Two!"  
"One!"  
"LET IT RIP!"

Hyoma watches the triple battle from above. He's thinking out loud again.  
"I'm pretty excited who's gonna win this. Aquario's attack power, Leone's defense or Andromeda's stamina."

"Go Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone attacks Aquario &amp; Andromeda.  
"Go, Aquario!" Infinite Assault!" Aquario attacks Leone &amp; Andromeda.  
"Go'ndromeda!" Andromeda dodges and defends.  
Several Aquario's separate and Kyoya can't find the real one, so he tries to focus on Andromeda, but she keeps dodging Leone's attacks.  
Hikaru and Andromeda's Blader tag up against Kyoya, but they can't overpower Leone's attack power and defense.  
After a while, all Beys are starting to wobble and the battle is about to end in a tie.

Suddenly, four bullies show up and attack, taking profit of Leone, Aquario and Andromeda all running low on power. Then, the three Bladers tag up to defeat the bullies. The three Bladers attack with lots of power, and the bullies are surprised by them having more power left than expected. They run away and the Bladers chase after them. Andromeda unleashes her beast, the pink woman in the armor suit, and draws her sword. Her Blader is revealed to be an excellent endurance runner as he can keep up with them long after Hikaru and Kyoya gave up. Andromeda lashes her sword and scares the bullies away. But it's not over, the sword bursts into flames, the Special Move is activated, Andromeda speeds up and wipes the bullies in the air.

Andromeda's Blader wins.

He turns back, planning to brag about his endurance, only to find Hikaru &amp; Kyoya gone. They lost track of each other and their battle remains unfinished.

Later, Andromeda's Blader spots Yu's Inferno Blast and rushes to the scene. When he watches Hikaru being defeated, he jumps off a cliff and launches. Andromeda rages out her sword and wipes Libra in the air. Yu summons him back as Andromeda returns to his owner. The Blader buckles up and makes some somersaults to slow down and he makes a soft landing on the rocks. He immediately challenges Yu to a battle when Gingka, Kyoya and Madoka show up, and it's revealed they are the last 5 standing.


	4. MF Episode 22: Survival Battle Finals

Yu has defeated Kenta, Benkei and Hikaru all at once. He, Gingka, Kyoya, Madoka and Andromeda's Blader are the only ones left. They are standing against each other at the Stadium for the finals. Yu at one side; Madoka, Kyoya &amp; Gingka in opposition, Andromeda's Blader right-angled between the two groups. Madoka refuses to battle.  
"Don't worry, Madoka! We'll settle this for you!"  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
"LET IT RIP!"

Leone immediately targets Libra and pushes it to the ground.  
"Huh? Libra!"  
"Ha! How pathetic!"  
"Just kidding... hahaha" and Libra settles back like nothing happened. Kyoya, Gingka and Andromeda's Blader are quite impressed. Madoka uses her laptop and concludes it's due to the ES Performance Tip.  
Andromeda's Blader notices something: "I have an extremely sharp Performance Tip too. I can probably take him down." and he attacks.  
"Go'ndromeda!" Andromeda gains lots of speed and unleashes her own attack. Libra is knocked off the ground and gets thrown back in the air every time it's about to land.  
"No kidding! LIBRA!"

Meanwhile, Gingka and Kyoya battle each other. Without having to worry about Libra, Kyoya targets Pegasus.  
Go, Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Yu notices he's in real trouble and takes drastic action: "Libra, Sonic Buster!" Libra flies away and makes a soft landing meters away from Andromeda. Next, it starts to vibrate and turns the Stadium into sand. Leone &amp; Pegasus lose their balance, but Andromeda doesn't. She races back to Libra and attacks again.  
"Huh? What's this? Why isn't my Special Move working?"  
"Because of our sharp Performance Tips. Libra can maintain her balance in a sand Stadium, and so can Andromeda!"

Leone is severely suffering from the Sonic buster, combined with the damage of Kyoya's battle with Hyoma.

Andromeda keeps attacking Libra, and eventually, Libra flees away to the center of the stadium where Yu activates Inferno Blast. But before the sound beam can rise, Andromeda attacks and destabilizes Libra.  
"Haha, I got you! You can only use that Special Move of yours if Libra remains stable for some seconds, so I'll just keep attacking until you're defeated!"  
One attack knocks Libra a few meters away.  
"Now Go'ndromeda! Special Move! Old Greek firesword!" He approaches Libra, fed by his anger.  
Yu seems to not care a lot about Andromeda's Blader's anger and asks laconically: "Now why are you so angrywith me?"  
"You want to know it? Because I want avenge the losses of my friends: Kenta, Benkei and especially... Hikaru."  
When Hikaru hears Andromeda's Blader saying her name in a passionate way, she starts to blush.

At this very moment, Madoka launches her Bey, trying to rescue Leone. Kyoya's Bey is still stuck in the sand, unable to stop his own King Lion Tearing Blast. Andromeda is still approaching Libra, Special Move activated. Madoka's Bey breaks through the King Lion Tearing Blast and pushes the tree tornadoes to the ground. Andromeda gets caught in one of the tornadoes and is blown into the air: Stadium Out. Madoka and Andromeda's Blader are out , and Leone is barely spinning. Kyoya stops Leone with his hand and eventually, Pegasus is defeated too.

Yu wins.

Andromeda's Blader is furious about his sudden loss.  
"What did you think you were doing? I had the upper hand in this, and I was about to win and avenge Hikaru's loss when you interfered! Listen up, Yu! you and I will settle this battle one day, one one one! Just you and me! Did you get that?"


	5. MF Episode 23: Revnge on Yu

After the end of the Survival Battle, Gingka &amp; Ryuga start a fierce battle and the shockwave catches all the other Bladers by surprise.  
"What are they doing? Don't they see someone may get injured? I can't let this happen. LET IT RIP! Go'ndromeda!"  
Andromeda rushes to the battle scene.  
"Special Move: Parasite of Mythology!"  
The lightsword hits both L-Drago &amp; Pegasus. They are wiped out and Andromeda is summoned back. Ryuga picks up L-Drago and leaves. Neither he or Gingka have seen Andromeda's Blader's interrupting, so they think their battle ended up in a tie.

Soon after, Andromeda's Blader is found at the Dark Nebula headquarters.

"I came here to battle against Yu Tendo. Me and My Flame Andromeda will defeat him at his own whereabouts."  
Doji knows he'll gather information about Andromeda by letting her battle at the Dark Nebula Organisation.  
"Okay, you can battle Yu at the main Stadium. Merci will be your guide.  
Yu &amp; Andromeda's Blader meet at the Dark Nebula main Beystadium.  
"So you came all the way here just to have a battle with me?"  
"Of course, you still owe me big time revenge for defeating my friends Gingka, Kenta, Benkei and especially Hikaru. I'm now I'm taking it!"  
He draws Andromeda and prepares to battle.  
Yu takes Libra and the battle begins.

Andromeda viciously attacks, but Libra is able to dodge most of the attacks. Yu isn't impressed.  
"So that's all you got? But I got some special tricks. Libra, Sonic Buster!"  
Libra turns the iron stadium into sand, but it doesn't affect Andromeda.  
"You forgot, didn't you? That Special Move doesn't work on Andromeda. She can keep up her balance in a sand Stadium thanks to her XS Performance Tip. Go'ndromeda!"  
Andromeda attacks again. This time, Libra takes a few direct hits, and is pushed back. Another one throws the Bey in the air. Andromeda jumps above Libra and her Blader starts his Special Move: Feet Impact.  
Libra lands on the Stadium Floor first and Yu starts his own Special Move: Inferno Blast. The shockwave rises in the air and Andromeda is right above it. She narrowly escapes because her aura made a backflip. She makes a smooth landing and her Blader starts Old-Greek firesword. Andromeda rages out and blows away the air surrounding the Inferno Blast. The shockwave disappears in a blow of burning nitrogen &amp; oxygen.

Next, Andromeda attacks again with her firesword and easily throws Libra out of the Stadium.

Andromeda's Blader wins.


End file.
